


Hitchhikers

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitchhikers

 

“Dean no!”

 

 

“What the hell Sammy?”  Dean let the gun drop as he realized it was just an illusion.

 

 

“Sorry, I forgot to warn you.”  Sam coughed into his hand to hide his laugh.  “Um, jumpy much?”

 

 

“Don’t start.  It’s been a weird day.”

 

 

“I can see that.  Tell you what, let the happy hitchhikers go and I’ll buy an ice cream stick with ears.”

 

 

“Alright.”  Dean said happily looking back into the ride.  “I like this one Sammy.”

 

 

“You do?”

 

 

“Yeah.  Let’s go again.  But I don’t know which one to bring.”

 

 

“Which what?”

 

 

He smiled.  “Which death certificate.”  

 

 


End file.
